


666 Party with the Devil Bitch

by weedlizard



Series: Soul Eater Shenanigans [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drug Use, House Party, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlizard/pseuds/weedlizard
Summary: basically just the soul eater gang all going to a typical american house party.





	666 Party with the Devil Bitch

You take a deep breath as you walk up to Kidd’s massive house. A rhythm bumps from within, like a persistent heartbeat. Normally you wouldn’t be caught dead at something like this, but Soul, your dumbass of a boyfriend, begged you to join in on the fun.

As you make your way up to the posh victorian style door of Kidd’s mansion, you sigh into the cool autumn air.

“Please let tonight go smoothly.” 

After a few quiet moments, you look up to see your boyfriend beaming back at you from the threshold. 

“Glad to see you finally made it Maka!” Soul exclaims as he pulls you into a gentle hug. 

“Come on in hon, let’s get you out of the cold.” he coos, wrapping an arm around you and leading you into the luxury of Kidd’s home. As you make your way deeper into the estate, you see the different groups typical of parties like these.

To your right, Crona, Tsubaki, and Kidd are sitting in the living room in a smoking circle. Crona’s lazily hitting a joint, as casually as one breathes air, Tsubaki is taking a giant rip off of a bong and Kidd is snorting coke off of his glass coffee table. 

“Well they seem to have settled in nicely.” you giggled to yourself, slowly strolling past the gaggle of teens. 

Looking to your left you could see Ragnarok and Black Star by the pool, beckoning Soul to rematch them in beer pong. He bid you a quick goodbye, telling you to try to have fun, before disappearing to his bros, off to drink more than he probably should. And so you were left to explore on your own, meandering to the kitchen where you could hear Liz and Patty chatting loudly.

As you turned the corner into the kitchen, you were met with the two familiar faces. 

“Maka darling! Are you thirsty? Let me get you a drink!” Liz cackled, pouring you a cup of fruit punch. 

“Ah Liz, thank you so much! Soul dragged me along here and to be completely honest I feel pretty out of place. I just don’t typically come to these sorts of things!” you sighed out, relaxing and taking a sip of your drink. The punch was very fruity, but with an odd bitterness to it.

“Whatever.” you thought to yourself, knocking back the rest of your cup without a second thought. 

After a few minutes you began to feel very bubbly. Suddenly this lousy house party didn’t seem half bad. The music was banger and you strutted over to the smoke circle, albeit with a wobble in your step. You sat down beside Tsubaki, since Kidd had completely passed out on Crona, and you didn’t feel like moving him. 

“What’s up with him?” you asked, slurring slightly.

“Oh he got a nosebleed from the blow he did and passed out when he saw the blood.” Crona explained nonchalantly, clearly used to their boyfriend’s drug habits. 

“Yeah it was pretty gnarly.” Tsubaki piped up, gesturing to the large smear of crusted blood on Kidd’s face.

“Wow.” you said, breathily. At this moment your ears caught on to a bubbling sound, and you looked over to see Tsubaki hitting her bong again.

“Care for a hit?” she questioned, moving the bong closer to you in an offering motion. You pondered for a moment. Normally you’d never even begin to consider doing drugs, but after drinking that fruit punch your qualms about it dissipated and it seemed almost fun to you. After a few seconds of faux wonder, you accepted Tsubaki’s offer and took the bong.

She leaned forward to light it for you, and as the smoke filled up the glass and later your lungs, you began to cough violently.

“What. the. Hell.” you barked out between heaves. Tsubaki only laughed and handed you a bottle of water, urging you to drink.

“If you ain’t chokin’, you ain’t smokin’.” she replied chastly, patting you on the back as you gulped down the water. You continued to breathe heavily, gasping as your breathing became more and more regular. Your head started to feel light and your eyes began to feel heavy and by this point the thought of your boyfriend reappeared in your mind.

“I have to go.” you warbled out, stumbling towards the pool where your idiot boyfriend resided with his friends. As the sound of male voices joking and yelling grew closer, Soul called out to you.

“Hey Maka! Having a good time?” he shouted brightly while striding towards you. When your only response was to laugh and practically trip over your own feet, he realized something was up. “What did you drink?” he pestered, wrapping his arms protectively around you to prevent you from falling or stumbling anymore.

“Oh. Just some punch Liz gave me!” you half-slurred, half-giggled out. 

And with that Soul picked you up bridal style, walking you out of the party and to his bummy car, where he nursed you back into relative sobriety. That’s all you remembered before you woke up in your bed at home, with a splitting headache.

“Good Death, what did I  _ do _ last night.” you whined out, holding your head to try to relieve some of the pain. Leaning over to check your phone, you found that it was plugged in, and there was a note next to a glass of water and a few ibuprofen.

“For your hangover. I’m glad you had fun last night. Take today to recover. Love you,

-Soul.”


End file.
